Truth and Lies
by Crazy4NCIS
Summary: EDITED ON THE 10/SEPT/2014. Dobby and The Castle help Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna escape from a manipulative Dumbledore and into a world of freedom. Mild Dumbledore - Ron - Molly - Ginny - Snape bashing. THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.
1. T&L Chapter 01

**A/N: ****Some of the inspiration/ideas for this story are taken from stories I have read on this site. I have taken these inspiration/ideas and moulded them into a story that probably has been done before but I wanted to do my own take on it.**

**This story is set in Fifth Year, the night Sirius died and afterwards. My timeline might also be a bit off I apologise in advance. **

**This story is unbeta'd. Constructive criticism is welcome but rude, nasty or vulgar reviews will not be tolerated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, J.K. Rowling does. I'm just playing in her sandbox for a while. **

* * *

It was the week before the end of the school year and Harry Potter was nowhere to be found. After he left the Headmasters office he disappeared and that had been a day ago. Albus assured the staff, students and friends of Harry that he was alright that he just needed time to grieve. Through his connection with the wards, the castle told him that Harry was safe and well. Had Albus really known what was happening he would have run for the hills. He would find out soon enough, so would everyone else.

If one was smart enough one could figure out where Harry disappeared to and Hermione Granger was smart enough. And knowing Harry as she did she realized that whatever was bothering him - apart from losing Sirius – was monumental. She would normally march up to Harry and demand that he tell her what was wrong then help him fix it. But unfortunately she was still stuck in the hospital ward until Madam Pomfrey decided that she could go. Just because she couldn't leave didn't mean she stopped being worried.

Hermione had every right to be worried. If she saw Harry at this very moment in time she would have been scared for his physical, emotional and mental well-being.

* * *

After leaving the headmasters office Harry unconsciously made his way to the 7th floor hallway which housed the Room of Requirement. His mind was going a mile a minute and Harry was having trouble keeping up. Without Harry being aware he unconsciously paced back and forth until a door appeared.

As soon as he entered the room the door sealed shut and disappeared back into the wall. Effectively Harry was trapped in the room. Given his emotional and mental state at that time it might be a good thing.

Before Harry could figure out what was happening to him and the room, Dobby appeared in the room.

"Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is so happy to see you. Dobby is sad that Doggyman died he was good for you."

"Thank you Dobby," replied Harry with remorse. "Why are you here, I didn't call you."

"Dobby knows that, Dobby was sent here to help you. The Castle knows what happened to you and wants to help. I am that help."

"The Castle knows?! What do you mean the Castle knows? The Castle is a building." Harry voiced his opinion.

"The Castle is sentient; you think having magic cast in her for over a thousand years wouldn't change her?" Dobby asked questionably. "She doesn't have the power to speak to you but she can speak to the house elves though the bond we have with her."

Harry didn't know if he believed this or not but he realized he needed all the help he could get. He was very close to losing his mind with what was happening to him.

"Ok Dobby, what the hell is going on with me?" voiced Harry. "It feels like my mind is being infiltrated by someone else. I have images and conversations in my head that I don't remember having and there are quite a lot of them."

"Dobby will explain. Dobby may be here a while. Harry Potter should take a seat."

Harry sat down on a comfortable sofa the room provided. He looked at Dobby with a curious expression on his face. He was able to push back the images for now but they were still there in the back of his mind.

Dobby began talking. Once he did he barely stopped to catch his breath. "Harry Potter has been under the influence of potions and spells. When Harry Potter was angry in the Headmasters office, Harry Potter burned though the layers of potions and spells on him. The Castle knows who placed most of the potions and spells on you. Harry Potter must get his Grangey away from the Weasley stomach and Headmaster Whiskers. The Castle believes same potions and spells may be on Miss Grangey. The Castle believes that Harry Potter and his Grangey should leave that castle and their homeland and never return. The Castle also believes that Harry Potter should take Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood with them. Harry Potter must also visit the Goblins before Harry Potter becomes broke…" Dobby was about to continue until Harry stopped him with a roar.

"They've used spells on Hermione." Harry thundered furiously as he stood. "Who Dobby, Who has done this."

Dobby looked at him with a look that stated he knew why Harry acted like that but now was not the time. "Perhaps Dobby should start at the beginning and work though what Dobby said earlier. Dobby thinks Harry Potter is smart enough to figure it out himself."

With a furious glare still on his face Harry sat back down and gestured at Dobby to continue.

"Like Dobby said earlier, when Harry Potter was angry in the Headmaster's office, his anger burned though the spells and potions. The Castle thinks Harry Potter is a very strong and powerful wizard to do that. The Castle believes the Headmaster placed spells on you and that he had help from The Greasy Git with the potions."

"How dare they!" roared Harry. "But why would they do that Dobby?"

Dobby looked up towards the ceiling of the room. "He needs a way of controlling you. The Castle believes that the Headmaster is afraid you will go dark if you so not have the guidance of a light family that has respect for him and that he can control. And that family is the Weasleys."

Harry was very upset at that news but he pressed on. "What about the spells on Hermione?"

"Headmaster Whiskers did not like that you were getting so close to Miss Grangey. Miss Grangey is a great witch. Headmaster would not be able to control her without potions and spells. Headmaster knew Miss Grangey would never conspire against Harry Potter if not under potions and spells."

"So what can be done about it?" asked Harry. "Knowing the Headmaster he would never let me and Hermione leave and his influence is too great for me to go to the DMLE."

"Dobby knows that. The Castle has a plan and asks Dobby's help with that plan. Plan must also help Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood."

"Well then Dobby, let's get to it. The sooner the four of us are out of here the better."

With that Dobby and Harry began planning how they were going to take 'Headmaster Whiskers' down.

* * *

The day after Harry disappeared he walked into the Great Hall at breakfast. He ignored everyone else and made a bee line for Hermione who had been released from the hospital wing that morning. She was sitting across from Neville; this made it easier for Harry's and Dobby's plans. Luckily for Harry, Ron was still in the hospital wing and wouldn't be released for a few more days.

Hermione, who has seen him approaching, jumped up and gave him one of her patented 'Hermione Hugs.' As soon as they sat down Hermione pelted Harry with questions.

"Where were you? Are you ok? What happened? The Dumbledore said that you needed time alone to grieve…" She took a breath to begin again but Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, I am ok as I can be given the circumstances. The Headmaster was right, I needed time alone to grieve and sort my head out."

Hermione was about to ask more questions until she looked more closely at Harry. She could see the glint of mischief from the Marauders in Harry's eyes. If that wasn't enough every so often a small smirk would form on Harry's lips but it would be quickly suppressed. If she wasn't looking at him so closely she would have missed it like everyone else had. Hermione wasn't sure she was going to like what was going to happen next. And Hermione was right. When all this was over she would be tearing stripes of him for the spectacle in The Great Hall that would be interlaced with the anger she would feel about the Headmaster and the Weasleys.


	2. T&L Chapter 02

**A/N: I'm not sure this is very good or to anyone's taste but this is where my muse went so there ain't anything I can do about it. There will be an Epilogue to tie up everything.**

******This story is unbeta'd. Constructive criticism is welcome but rude, nasty or vulgar reviews will not be tolerated.**

**Disclaimer: See First Chapter. **

* * *

As Hermione and Harry were talking, Dumbledore was looking at them with suspicious eyes. 'It looks like Severus and I will have to place more spells and potions on them, they're getting too close again.' He thought. Just as he was about to order that dinner be served he felt a shudder though him and the castle. No one else on the staff felt it only the Headmaster. He mentally asked the castle, 'What happened? What was that shudder?' The castle informed him that Peeves was playing silly buggers again and dropping dung bombs near the supports for the wards. 'Have the Bloody Baron talk to him and get him to stop.' thought Dumbledore.

As this was going on Harry had stopped eating and was sitting patiently like he was waiting for something to happen. He too had felt the castle shudder but he knew that it wasn't Peeves' doing. Hermione had noticed that Harry wasn't eating and was about to ask why when Harry leaned over to her and Neville and whispered. "Whatever happens next just go with it, I will explain everything to you later, I promise." Harry looked at Hermione with pleading green eyes. As Harry was looking at her she didn't notice that her pumpkin juice disappeared and was replaced with a fresh one. However Neville did. He knew he wasn't being told the full story but he was willing to wait.

Harry felt Dobby tap him on the shoulder so he knew that the switch had been made. "Hermione take a drink and relax. I know what I am doing." Hermione reached up and took a mouthful of juice.

"Get ready for a show." he whispered to them.

Suddenly the hall doors slammed shut and everyone jumped. Then all students and teachers excluding a select few couldn't move.

Harry stood up and began walking towards the front of the hall, talking as he went. All eyes were on him, but he only had eyes for the Headmaster. "You can't break the spell Dumbledore, the Castle has bound everyone to their seats and they will stay there until she feels like removing the spell. Also apart from a select few none of you are able to speak. Would the following people please come up here with me: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Dobby the house elf. I would also like the Sorting Hat and Fawkes here as well please." The Castle shuddered again and this time everyone felt it. The Sorting Hat and Fawkes popped before him, each resting on a perch. Harry waited on Hermione, Neville and Luna to come up beside him. When they arrived Dobby popped up beside them with four trunks shrunk down.

"Let me explain to everyone what is going on. When I left Dumbledore's office two nights ago I was very angry. I had just lost my godfather and five students and I had been lead into a trap designed by Voldemort." He paused for the inevitable gasps and shudders. "Also while in Dumbledore's office he told me about a prophesy concerning me and Voldemort. (Gasps and Shudders.) Now I believe this prophesy is absolute junk and not worth my time but Dumbledore thought differently. I won't go into details apart from the fact the prophesy says I must kill Voldey or be killed." Hermione gasped in fear. Harry turned to her but the hall still heard him. "Don't worry I have no intention of letting myself get killed or giving Voldemort a chance to do it. That is one of the reasons I disappeared for the day. Some friends and I have making plans. This is part of it." Harry turned back towards the head table.

"As I was saying, the prophesy said kill or be killed. This prophesy was the reason Voldey was present at the Ministry that night. Had I known earlier my friends and I would have never set foot in the place. However Dumbledore thought I was too young to hear the information. He wanted me to, Quote: 'Enjoy my childhood.' Actually the real reason was to control me and my friends but we will get back to that later."

"So in Dumbledore's infinite wisdom he decided to tell me about the prophesy the night my Godfather died. This prophesy was the reason that my friends were hurt and it was also the reason that my Godfather died. I was very angry and my magic lashed out and destroyed most of Dumbledore's office. I left the office and made my way unconsciously to the Room of Requirement. I say unconsciously because something was happening to me. I had images and conversions in my head that I didn't remember having; it was like someone had removed shields from my mind. And that's exactly what was happening wasn't it Dumbledore?" Harry glared at the man.

"While I was trying to figure out what was happening to me, Dobby…" he gestured to the small house elf. "…popped in. The Castle had felt my distress and had sent Dobby to help me. Dobby explained what was happening to me and offered his and the Castle help in dealing with it. This is part of that help. The reason that most of you are stuck to your seats is that I wanted you to know what was going on and to witness what happens next."

Harry spoke directly to Dumbledore. "When I left your office I was so angry at you and the world I burned though the spells and potions you and Snape placed on me." Harry heard the others gasp. "Next time you plan potioning and spelling people make sure you don't do it where the Castle is sentient and can hear every word you say. The Castle is not happy with you and refuses to have anything more to do with you or Professor Snape. As of right now you are both fired as Headmaster and Potions Teacher respectively. Congratulations Professor McGonagall you are now the new Headmistress." Dumbledore felt the wards leave him and McGonagall felt control of the wards being given to her.

Harry turned to Snape. "Snape you have one hour to collect your things or the Castle will dump you outside the main gates with nothing. You may leave the hall now but they silencing spell will remain for one hour." Snape felt the bind release, he stood up and began to make this way to the main doors of the hall glaring at Harry all the way. One of the hall doors opened and Snape walked through it. The door slammed shut behind him. "He will be watched until it is time for him to leave." He told McGonagall.

"Too bloody right he will be." A voice proclaimed. Amelia Bones disillusioned herself and ordered the rest of her Aurors to do the same.

"Madam Bones, Welcome, I see you got my letter."

"Yes I did Mister Potter. I have ordered two of my Aurors to follow and arrest Severus Snape on charges of Line Theft and unlawfully placing spells and potions on Harry James Potter."

"I believe you should add Hermione Jean Granger to those charges." There was another gasp in the hall and Hermione looked at Harry inquiringly. Harry turned to Hermione.

"The Castle also believes you are under spells and potions as well. Dobby has taken the liberty of procuring the antidote to the potions Snape was using. I gave you some of it in your pumpkin juice this morning but please drink the rest of it. The antidote will work gradually for you when you are sleeping and you won't get the pounding headaches like I did because everything was broken at the same time with me. It will help your mind adjust to the new memories. It may release a memory to let you know it is working."

Hermione took one look at Dumbledore and realized that Harry may be right based on the way the Headmaster was glaring at Harry. She took the potion bottle from Dobby and gulped it down. As soon as she did she groaned and leaned forward. It took her a minute to absorb the new memory but once she did she looked up and glared at the Headmaster. No one could miss the fury in her voice as she spoke.

"Albus Dumbledore, how dare you place me under a spell to fall in love with Ronald Weasley. I can't stand the boy. I only put up with him because he was Harry's friend. I would rather date Draco Malfoy than marry Ronald."

"And I was only his friend cause Dumbledore and Snape potioned and spelled me too." stated Harry.

"You mean we were both wasting our time with Ron when we could have made some real friends." screeched Hermione. If looks could kill Dumbledore would be dead six times over as Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred, George and Amelia Bones glared at him.

"While I was also in the Room of Requirement, Dobby and the Castle were helping me in sorting out my 'new' memories. All my memories came back at once and I was having a difficult time trying to sort them out and not letting them overcome me. Dobby said I was inches away from being trapped in my own mind. That is why trained mind-healers and medi-witches are only allowed to remove mind blocks. I took a chance with Hermione because she needed to see what I was doing was the right thing. But everyone else will be examined by a trained mind-healer." Harry looked at the four behind him again. "I have more to explain but this is all that everyone else here needs to know."

"Now as for the reason the Sorting Hat and Fawkes are here. The Castle believes that Fawkes does not wish to remain bonded to Dumbledore but believes Fawkes cannot remove the bond for some reason. The Castle thinks Dobby can help."

This time Dumbledore interrupted, he had somehow overcome the silencing charm. "I don't know why you believe all this Harry, but I can assure you that Fawkes is my familiar and is not forcibly bonded to me in any way." He had his Grandfather act at full tilt.

"If that is the case then whatever Dobby does won't matter. If Fawkes choses to stay of his own volition I will apologize to you and Fawkes." Harry nodded at Dobby while the Castle reapplied the silencing charm.

Dobby stood stock still and focused his attention on Fawkes' eyes. It seemed like both Dobby and Fawkes were having a staring contest. It ended when Fawkes burst into flames and was now a baby bird in the ashes.

Everyone was shocked but none more so than Dumbledore. Dobby moved forwards and placed Fawkes in one of his pockets. For the first time since arriving in the hall Dobby spoke. "Don't worry Fawkes; Dobby will take care of Fawkes until Fawkes is able to take care of himself and bond with someone new. Elves can't be bonded to phoenixes so there is no chance of anyone forcing Fawkes to bond with them until Fawkes is ready. Dobby turned to Dumbledore and started to berate him.

"Bad 'Headmaster Whiskers' using compulsion potions in Fawkes food. 'Headmaster Whiskers' won't be allowed anywhere near Fawkes again. Dobby hopes Madam Bonesie is going to charge 'Headmaster Whiskers' with unlawfully bonding a creature to him with potions."

"You can bet on it." said Madam Bones.

Harry turned his back on Dumbledore and addressed the rest of the hall. "If we can keep everyone's attention for a few more minutes I'll clear everything else up and then that will be it."

"Harry." said Neville. "They're stuck to their seats until the Castle removes the charm. I think you have all the time in the world."

"True Nev, but I don't think everyone wants to be stuck here all night. So let's get a move on." He turned to the perch that was resting the Sorting Hat.

"Are you there Sorting Hat?"

The Hat became animated. "I am Mister Potter, What can I do for you?" he inquired.

"Have you been listening to what has been said tonight?"

"I have." replied the Hat. "I suspect I know what you are doing and I approve."

"Good to know." Harry turned to Hermione, Neville and Luna. "With what I am about to do, I know you will be wondering how I could do this for all of you but it will be explained later on. I have permission to do this for you." He could see the questions simmering behind Hermione and Neville's eyes while Luna's remained as spaced out as she normally was. But Luna was in Ravenclaw for a reason, she was no one's fool and knew exactly what was going on and she whole-heartily approved.

She spoke for the first time. "Get on with it Harry, I want to see my Dad tonight." Everyone looked at Luna with a mixture of questions and disbelief in their eyes.

"Certainly Luna." Dobby handed Harry four pieces of parchment. He turned towards the Sorting Hat. "May I turn you upside down?"

"You may, only for five seconds; I don't like being upside down."

"That's ok, I don't need five seconds." Harry turned the hat upside down and placed the four pieces of parchment inside. He turned the Hat the right way up three seconds later and placed the Hat back on his perch.

"Do you except?" asked Harry.

The Hat replied. "Yes I do Mister Potter. Now explain to everyone what you just did while I go back to the Headmistress's office. Good luck with everything Mister Potter." The Castle shuddered and the Hat and the perches disappeared.

"What just happened is this, I have placed Neville Longbottom's, Luna Lovegood's, Hermione Granger's and Harry Potter's resignations and transfer letters into the Hat and he has accepted. We are now no longer students of Hogwarts."

As soon as Harry spoke the four robes began to change. All Ravenclaw and Gryffindor insignias and colors disappeared from their robes leaving plain black robes like the ones worn by first year students before they get sorted.

"Harry James Potter!" yelled Hermione. What do you think you are doing?"

"Relax Hermione. I told you I had this covered."

"But you removed us from school before we got our OWL results. We could have our wands snapped and our magic bound." She was about to go on a long rant when Luna of all people stopped her in her tracks.

"Hermione you trust Harry don't you?" Hermione nodded. "Then don't you think he got our Guardian's permission for this. I have a feeling he will explain everything in detail later. He just doesn't want anyone else here to know because it is none of their business. Are you nearly done Harry?"

"Thank you Luna. Yes I am nearly done; a few more things and we can go." Harry turned to Madam Bones. "I would be willing to give evidence and pensive memories in front of the Wizengamot to help in the charges against Snape and Dumbledore."

"That would be excellent mister Potter. How can I contact you?"

"Call for Dobby here and he will respond but he will respond only to you."

"That is perfectly acceptable. We shall be taking Snape and Dumbledore with us. Is there a way to release Dumbledore from his chair?"

"That would be up to the Castle." replied Harry. He felt a tug on his robes he bent down so Dobby could whisper in his ear.

"The Castle is willing to release him to you but as I am the only one in the hall at the moment that she trusts to do magic, she wants me to make sure he can't get away once he is released."

"As long as those spells are not illegal in nature you can perform them."

At that Harry turned around drew his wand and cast. "Accio wands, Accio portkeys, Stupefy, Incarcerous." The spells flew out of Harry's wand and landed thick and fast at Dumbledore. Two wands and two portkeys were removed before he was unconscious and bound.

"He is all yours Madam Bones. You and only you have permission to use the levitation spell to remove him from the hall and past the wards. After that whatever happens to him is on you."

"Understood Mister Potter." She levitated Dumbledore and left with her Aurors.

"Now if there is nothing else the five of us will be going." Harry looked around the hall. Nobody could or would move. "Excellent, one more thing and we'll leave you to it. The Castle will not release anyone for up to one hour to make sure no one interferes with us. Professor McGonagall you can move your hands and upper body but you are still stuck to your seat. You can also speak."

"Mister Potter, I am sorry you had to go through this. If I had known I would have tried to stop it. I wish Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Mister Longbottom and yourself good health and happiness in your future years."

"Thank you Professor. Well, are we ready?" The four other nodded. Harry addressed the hall one last time. "Goodbye, I doubt we'll see each other again." With that Harry and the others walked down the hall and out the doors never to be seen in Hogwarts again.


	3. T&L Epilogue

**A/N: Story COMPLETE! Thanks to everyone who Favorited, followed and reviewed.**

******This story has not been beta read. Constructive criticism is welcome but rude, nasty or vulgar reviews will not be tolerated.**

**Disclaimer: See First Chapter.**

* * *

The days and weeks after leaving school were as hectic as one could predict.

As they walked out of the hall Harry turned to them and said. "We are going to Gringotts. Your parents and Guardians will meet us there and I will explain everything."

They arrived at Gringotts and were shown into a medium sized boardroom. Inside that room were Madam Longbottom, Mr. Lovegood and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. The other three ran to their Guardians. Harry spoke again. "I'm sure everyone has questions for me and I will answer them but at this moment in time I need to speak to the Goblins. Everyone can catch up and introduce themselves to each other then I will be back to explain everything." He walked out the door and shut it behind him. There was a goblin waiting for him.

"Please take me to my Account Manager."

"Certainly, follow me please." After a walk of about five minutes they stopped in front of a door with Rocnose, Potter Accounts written on the door. The goblin knocked. "Go in he is expecting you."

"Thank you." Harry walked through the door. "Good evening Rocnose."

"Good evening Mister Potter."

"Thank you for all your help in getting everyone together."

"It was no problem, when Dobby arrived we realised that you had not been receiving any communications from us and that made us launch a full investigation."

"I'm not going to like what you have found, am I?" questioned Harry.

"No Mister Potter, you are not." Rocnose went into detail of who took what from where. Who it was given to and where it ended up. Harry asked Rocnose to send the evidence to Amelia Bones.

"Also with the death of Sirius Black, his will comes into play. He left you everything excluding bequests to a Remus John Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Andromeda Tonks. He also emancipated you as well."

Thank you Rocnose this makes my plans much easier but I will still need your help."

"Of course Mister Potter, what can I do for you?" The planning went on for half an hour.

* * *

When he walked back into the boardroom he gestured to everyone to sit down. "You're all going to be here for a while. Have a seat and I'll explain what has been going on." They sat. He explained what happened after he left the Headmasters office. Told them what Dobby said and how he gave his help. How Dobby had worked together with the goblins to bring everyone here. How Harry had left school and the Castle recommending that he take Neville, Luna and Hermione with him. Once he had finished explaining he moved on to something else.

"I have a confession to make at this moment. The only real permission slip in that bundle was mine the rest were forgeries. The Castle asked the Sorting Hat to keep quiet because the Castle knew once everyone here knew the whole story there would be no way you would allow them back in the Castle to finish their schooling."

"That's true. We wouldn't allow Hermione to go back now that we know the truth." replied Mr. Granger. Madam Longbottom and Mr. Lovegood nodded their heads in agreement.

Hermione looked at Harry. "How did you get your permission slip signed?"

"Dobby went to my relative's house. He won't tell me what he did. But I have a feeling I don't want to know."

Dobby looked at them all with an evil grin on his face. "It was Dobby's pleasure to free you from them."

"Now you need to figure out what you are going to do. I know what I am going to do. I have spoken to the goblins and they are fixing everything for me. You all are welcome to come with me if you wish." He then told them of his plans.

* * *

**Epilogue**

With all the evidence given to her by the goblins and Harry, Amelia Bones had set the trials for seven days after Harry and the four others had left school. They were as unbelievable as they were quick. No one wanted to say a word against Harry now that he was their 'Golden Boy' again. And everyone knew to never accuse Goblins of trickery, you didn't live very long if you did. Veritaserum was also used in all the trails.

Severus Snape was found guilty of unlawful use of potions on Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger and was sentenced to 50 years imprisonment in Azkaban. When it was discovered during questioning that he had the Dark Mark another 50 years was added to his sentence.

Albus Dumbledore was found guilty of unlawful use of potions and spells on Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger as well as theft from the Potter vaults he was also found guilty of unlawfully bonding a Magical Creature to him using potions. He was given to the Goblins. Goblins loathed thieves. He was never seen again.

Turing his trial Dumbledore revealed that Ronald, Ginevra and Molly Weasley knew what he was doing and wholeheartedly supported and benefited from it. The three Weasleys were tried together. They were found guilty of theft from the Potter vaults and the knowledge of potions and spells used on Harry and Hermione. Molly was sentenced to 25 years in Azkaban. Ron and Ginny had their wands snapped and their magic bound. They were placed in a muggle juvenile detention centre until they were 21. When they were found guilty Harry took a full page ad in both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler to make sure the rest of the Weasleys weren't ostracized for the actions of Ron, Ginny and Molly. The remaining Weasleys disowned Molly, Ron and Ginny.

After the trials it didn't take much persuading by Hermione to convince her parents to move to Australia. Hermione and her parents, Neville, Luna and Harry left the country for Australia. They would never live in England again. Madam Longbottom and Mr. Lovegood stayed behind to look after their families interests in England. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were given Magical and Muggle Guardianship over Neville and Luna. Harry was an adult thanks to the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

As for Voldemort, let's just say when Goblins found out about 'Dark Items' in their vaults, they didn't take it too well. I'm sure you can use your imagination.

* * *

After the trials were over Amelia Bones' popularity was through the roof. She was eventually made Minister of Magic and slowly but surely began to clean house.

Fred and George Weasley with the help of Harry opened their planned joke shop. It was a huge success. They stayed in England for the rest of their lives. They married Angelina and Alicia respectively.

Remus and Tonks eventually followed Harry to Australia. Remus found a steady income and Tonks joined him at his job. They had a boy named Teddy and a girl named Lily after Harry's mother.

Neville and Luna finished their education in Oz and became a couple not long after moving to Australia. But they realized that they were better as friends and the relationship ended amicably. They were still very close to Harry and Hermione. They both married Australians and had two children (1 boy and 1 girl) each.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger set up a practice not far from the school Hermione and the others went to. It was very successful. They saw Hermione almost every day.

Harry and Hermione finally realized their feelings for each other shortly after arriving in Australia. They immediately got together and stayed together. They married each other the summer after they graduated school. They had four children. Two sets of twins, a boy and girl each time.

Dobby asked Harry if he could work for him. Harry agreed. Dobby was very happy with his new family.

They lived in Australia for most of the year except - along with Neville, Luna and their families - when they spend Christmas and two weeks of the summer in England.

When Fawkes was better he disappeared. Two years after leaving Hogwarts, Fawkes reappeared and bonded to both Harry and Hermione, much to their surprise. They all lived as happily as they could.


End file.
